Loosing His Religion
by Retro Soul
Summary: A story of how Ponyboy's virginity was so viciously stolen. He wanted to keep pure and kosher. But She wouldn't let him. She wanted him and She always got what She wanted. One-Shot.


**This suddenly came into my mind. If you don't like it, please don't flame. I did it in the most respectable way I could. I really have no idea how this came to mind. I read a fan fiction that involved Ponyboy getting laid (excuse my language xD) and I thought I'd write a fiction about how I think Ponyboy would loose his virginity. **

_**A story of how Ponyboy's virginity was so viciously stolen. He wanted to keep pure and kosher. But She wouldn't let him. She wanted him and She always got what She wanted. **_

_He was a virgin, not one to concern himself with the likeliness of women. He was a well-behaved, mannered boy, he respected women and what they stood for. Until the day he meet The Thief. _

"_C'mon, don't you want to be a man?" his friend had asked him, when the topic of a visit to the local men's club arose. To be a man? What did it take to be a man? He had often wondered, and had come up with a list of what he thought it meant to achieve manhood. But dispersing himself amongst sex-driven females was not on his list. _

"_I don't need this to be a man." he protested to his friend. In which the friend scoffed and threw his caution to the wind, walking away from him, he muttered. _

"_I forgot. You're a virgin. You wouldn't know what to do with a woman even if she was sitting in your lap. You don't know what it is to be a man." This angered the boy. He knew exactly what it was to be a man. Although, he knew this was not the key, he would show his uncouth friend he could be just as much of a man as he was. _

_Together, they travelled to the club, the boy's insides twisting and flopping. He resented this. The very idea of it made him shudder. Women were to be respected, to be loved, and to be cared for. Not to be abused sexually and then to squander their pureness. A glance to his friend, who had a smug yet keen grin, caused him to see him in a different light. He was a man of no value, prepared to dissipate his money for pleasure, not feeling the slightest bit of remorse. The boy, did not like this side of his friend. _

_As they entered the building, it's overbearing lights and sound smacked our young man in the face. And the sight of women decorated in clothing that was sparse on their bodies, made him giddy. As mentioned before, he was not one to dispatch himself amongst women but he was only a man of the flesh; his hormones were hard to control. _

"_What about that broad? What do you think of her?" the boy's friend nudged him as he jabbed a filthy finger in the direction of, who we know now as, The Thief. _

_She was a beautiful woman, I will tell you. Her provocative golden hair ran down the nape of Her neck and rested gently along Her spine, ending at Her waist. Her seductive sapphire eyes could bore into any man and drive him wild. But not our young man. He was still set on keeping himself pure and saving himself for the woman he would call his wife. _

"_She is nothing." the boy replied carelessly. The Thief had spotted them out already, in the crowd. Women of the cloth and men of no morals surrounded them. _

"_Nothing? You are a fool. I'll take her if you think she is nothing!" his friend retorted and made his way over to the woman. However, She had Her sights set on someone else. Another man caught Her attention and struck Her as a goal to achieve. The goal for Her to reach was none other than our young man. _

_Greeting him, She thrust Herself at him, Her hands roaming his body. Trying to be the polite man that he was, the boy gently pushed Her away, resisting Her. This angered The Thief, She would have Her way with any man She desired - that was Her reputation. She was not about to let this meek imp ruin Her status._

"_C'mon, don't you want to be a man?" She seductively hissed, grabbing him once again. There were those words again, yet repeated in a much different matter. Was this what it really took to be a man? He pondered it, ignoring Her wandering hands. If he was to take part in Her games, would he finally achieve manhood? How could something this vulgar be the key? However, he thought, if this is the key, so be it. _

_Once inside another room, The Thief ridded of her clothes and the young man did the same. About to engage in intercourse, the boy's mind began to turn on him. He didn't want this. Not at all, all this time, he had been saving himself. Was he really about to just desecrate it? "NO!" his mind shouted. He attempted to leave, making a grab for his clothing but, She pushed him back against the bench. Struggling, he strived to free himself, but it was too late. Their bodies had connected and The Thief had achieved her goal, whilst the young man was loosing his religion. Why had he let himself be seduced by The Thief? _

_She took his virginity. If only there was a way he could take it back. _


End file.
